alex and robbie
by kaykaykay.B
Summary: love story between alex and robbie 3
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings and I put my books in my bag and get up. I look at my time schedule ''English.'' I make my way to class when I'm stopped in my tracks by a boy in my year, Robert Williams. The joker of the class, and Can be incredibly annoying. ''Hey Alex, how was your day babe.'' He says in a feminine voice and rubs my arm.

''Like you care.'' I spit and roll my eyes

''Of course I care, I fancy you.'' Robbie knows that I've always had a thing for him, and he loves to wind me up about it.

''Ah, go away Robert!'' I snap and turn my back away from him. He walks around me, so I'm facing him again.

''you know I'm kidding Alex.'' He shoves me playfully and grins.

''Yeah I know.'' I sigh and shake my head ''I don't fancy you, you know'' I lie and shake my head again.

''Yeah, I figured that out when you kneed me because I asked you out.''

''Yeah sorry about that, was having a bad day.'' The teacher walks in and Robbie gets back to his seat, right behind me. For the rest of the class, Robbie constantly shouts out wise cracks and makes irritating noises, and when the teacher told him off, he would lean back in his chair and say it won't happen again, which he said every time the teacher told him off.

''Heeeyyyyyyyyyyy Aaaaaaallleeexxxxxxx'' He whispers. I sigh and look around.

''WHAT.''

''Doesn't matter now.''

I moan and turn around again, when I feel a pencil tapping my back, I choose to ignore it, but you can't ignore Robbie. ''Alex, aaaaalleexxxx, it's important, turn around before it's too late!'' I roll my eyes and turn back around.

''What Robbie.'' I whisper ''I'm trying to do my work.''

''Hi.''

I close my eyes and sigh deeply. _Keep calm Alex_. He's drop dead gorgeous, but is so irritating when he wants to be.

'' Make your way to the canteen '' the teacher opens the classroom door and I throw my bag over my shoulder.

'' Crazy little thing called love '' Robbie hums. I had never heard him singing before, but he's actually quite good. '' Alex ''

''what Robbie?! What could you possibly want now? '' I sigh and turn around.

'' A kiss '' he smiles. _Is he being serious? Does he really like me? _

'' Yeah, right '' I scoff. I walk out of the classroom door and over to my locker.

'' don't believe me? '' he questions.

'' stop following me. ''

'' c'mon, give us a kiss '' he smiles and walks closer to me. I push him away and put my books in my locker while retrieving my lunch money.

I walk to the canteen and buy myself a packet of salted crisps before sitting at the corner table where I usually sit.

''Alex''

''Don't you have somewhere else to be Robert!'' I snap and munch on one of the crisps.

''No, I want to stay here with you'' He says in a serious tone _does he mean it, or is he just playing one of his ridiculous pranks again? _

''Go to your friends Robbie and let me eat in piece.''

''where are your friends Alex? ''

''they're over there getting their food.'' I point towards the food counter where three girls Georgina Kaylee and Katie stand with dinner plates in their hands. ''Now will you go, and stop with all the questioning?!''

''Fine then.'' He mutters and walks over to his friends a few inches away from me.

''Hey Alex'' Georgina says and smiles as she sits down, Kaylee and Katie sitting either side of her.

''Hey G.'' I mumble and stare into my packet of crisps and I frown.

''What's up Alex?'' Kaylee asks.

''Robbie was talking to me, he wasn't his usual annoying self though…''

''That's good isn't it?'' Katie questions, her brow raised slightly.

'' Yeah… but it was strange, he asked me to kiss him earlier…'' the three of them gasp in unison and lean forward.

''Tell more!'' Georgina exclaims.

''Shhhhh, he's only a few inches away from us!'' I look over at Robbie; he's with his best mates Howard, Jason, Mark and Gary. He looks at me and we lock eyes for a moment, when I break the glance by looking away.

''Sorry…'' Georgina laughs.

''Well, he asked me and for a second I believed him, but this is Robbie, he's never serious about anything, so I took it as a joke and just let it go in one ear and out the other and said to him '_Yeah right'_ and then he followed me all the way here, trying to convince me that he wants to, he even said that he wanted to stay here next to me, but I just kept snapping at him, and eventually he got the message and went over to his friends. But I can't help wondering if he was being serious, because he usually ends up laughing when saying things like this, like that time he said he fancied me when he knew I liked him and then ending bursting into fits of laughter when I actually believed him, he was dead serious when he was talking to me… it's worrying.''

''Sounds like you've got an admirer Alex.'' Kaylee smiles.

''do you think?'' I bite on my bottom lip and look over at Robbie, his hair is all floppy, like he has the curtain hair style, and he looks amazing, his hear all glossy and clean looking, his eyes are piercing green, and he has the cutest smile, not to mention the nicest arse I've seen in a long time! He brushes his hand through his soft dark hair and smiles at something one of the boys said, like he knew I was watching, and was trying to tease me. When he glances at me, I quickly look away and feel my face going scarlet, Georgina smiles and nudges me.

''You still like him don't you?!'' She teases and pokes me.

''No, ew, I stop fancying him a while back!''

''Yeah of course, that's not the reason why you were glaring at him.''

''I was not!''

''Err yes you were.'' Katie says and laughs. ''You was making it so obvious!''

''Okay… so maybe I fancy him a bit…'' I mumble. Kaylee smiles and shakes her head.

''Only a bit? More like A LOT, when you heard he broke up with Susan, you were over the moon, and that was on Monday THREE days ago!''

''It wasn't because I was happy he is single again, it was because Susan is a bitch, and used to always jibe me about fancying HER boyfriend, he doesn't deserve an Idiot like her, and I'm glad it was Robbie who broke up with her and not the other way round, she would have crucified him in front of everyone, at least Robbie has the dignity to tell her in private so she wasn't the one being humiliated.''

''Awwwww look who cares about Robbie!'' Katie teases.

''yeah I care about his well-being, like I do with all my friends.''

''Ohhhhhh, so Robbie is your friend now is he?'' Georgina asks.

''Kind of, we talk sometimes.'' The bell rings, the girls and I walk to the locker area and retrieve the books for the next three classes and then head to class.

I sit down in my seat, and the girls sit next to me. Georgina elbows me and points to Robbie who is throwing paper aeroplanes around the class room.

''shut up…'' I smile and start doodling in my copy.

''What? I didn't say anything'' She grins.

20 minutes into class, Katie taps my shoulder and passes me a note folded in two. I look at her in confusion and she looks at Robbie and then back to me indicating that it was from him. I look at Robbie and Robbie looks back, and then looks down at his book. I open the note which reads:

_Do you really care about me? I wasn't eavesdropping… I just overheard. _

_Rob._

I pick up my pen and hesitate for a second._ Should I write back, and tell him I do? Will he get the wrong end of the stick, and think that it means that I do want to kiss him? Even though I do, I don't want him knowing and blurting it out to everyone… _ I sigh and right back, might as well.

_Well. Yes, I do. But don't start telling everyone that and start twisting my words or something. It doesn't mean anything. Just that I care for you… as a friend._

_A._

I fold the piece of paper and pass it to Katie, who passes it back to Robbie. I look at him while he opens it and starts reading it. He smiles and shakes his head slightly, then looks at me and smiles again, making me blush and instantly I look down at my book, to break any eye contact with him. Near the end of class, a note lands in front of me again and I open it.

_Okay then. That's fine. But why won't you admit that you have feelings for me and let me kiss you, I'm being serious Alex. I really like you… I've never actually properly admitted that to any girl before, and I'm telling you. Why don't you go out with me one day? to the cinema or something?_

_Rob._

I can feel my heart beat increasing and my face going red. _Oh my god oh my goooooddddddd!_ I hand the note to each of the girls, and feel a smile forming on my face as they read. They all smile and look at me.

''Say yes!'' Kaylee whispers and shakes me with both hands slightly. The other girls nod at the same time.

''Talk to him after class!'' Georgina squeals in excitement. I nod and put the note in my pocket.

The bell rings and I can feel butterflies forming in my stomach as I close my bag and walk out the classroom door. I look around me, looking for Robbie, but he's nowhere to be seen. I scratch my head in confusion and frown, it's like he had disappeared into thin air. _ Where the hell has he gone to?_ The girls walk out and smile as they approach me.

''Well? What did you say? And most importantly what did he say?!'' Katie smiles.

''I don't know.'' I simply say.

''You… don't know?'' she replies in confusion.

''Yeah, I can't bloody find him!''

''Oh.'' There is a subdued silence between us and then we go to the rest of the classes.

**3:45pm**

I get on the bus and arrive home in 20 minutes. I throw my bag on the ground and slump on the sofa and take my laptop out and log onto Facebook. There is a message from Robbie… I click onto it, and it reads:

_Well? What's your answer?_


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the message for a while and then begin typing: ''I'll think about it.'' Send. At school the next day What on earth is happening.. Rob kneels before me on a bended knee looking up with a dazzling smile. ''Won't you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date to Mark's birthday?'' He says seriously in front of Kaylee, Katie and Georgie by the lockers. At the time, I didn't know just who the boy kneeling in front of me was, as this wasn't the annoying Rob that we all know, he was all cute and sensitive. Nor did I know this night would change my life forever… Wow… it's just stunning! I had walked by Mark's house on the way back from school all the time, but I never realized how amazing it was. Robbie, despite his friends being around, he was being a proper gentleman, letting me in first, keeping quite when I was talking, he was a different person. All the people there looked so glamorous compared to me, I blushed when Robbie saw me looking at all the girls and then me. ''You look beautiful'' He smiles and brushed his hand against mine. As I looked around I saw a guy doubled over in the corner of the room. ''Are you alright?'' I called out to him as I hurried to his side and the guy looked up at me with a troubled expression. I quickly took in his elegant features and fine cut of his clothes. ''Oh, I just feel a bit unwell all of a sudden…'' The boy's breath escaped in a pained sigh. ''There's a sofa over there. ''How about if we take a seat and rest a moment?'' I laid a gentle hand on the guy's back, rubbing it in circles as I spoke. ''No, no, someone should be coming to collect me soon…'' He trailed off as his eyes fixed on the necklace around my neck. ''Miss, that necklace…'' ''This?'' I touched the necklace that lay against my skin. ''My mother gave this to me. It's my most precious belonging. But why…?'' ''Oh, no, it's nothing. Forgive me. Just the rambling of a drunken idiot.'' ''No, it's fine…'' An expensive luxury car drove up beside us and a single boy hurriedly clambered out. ''Gary are you okay?!'' The small looking baby faced boy turned to me as he kneeled. His face ashen. It must be Mark… ''He seemed to be feeling unwell.'' I said to him. Mark looked even more troubled by my words and he put his hand on Gary's shoulder. ''Are you alright Gaz?'' ''Yes. I'm feeling quite better thanks to this girl here,thankyou.'' Gary leaned on Mark's hand as he straightened up and smiled at me. ''No thanks are necessary. Then if you're all right…'' I smiled as a means of saying goodbye and turned to walk back to Robbie when Gary called out to me and stopped me in my tracks.'' ''Come back here for a sec.'' I turned back and Gary muttered something to Mark. ''What's your name?'' ''My name?'' ''I should at least know who I am thanking when I have been treated with such kindness, don't you agree?'' Gary smiled cheerily as he chided me. Then he handed out a paper that had been handed by Mark. ''If you ever need help, please allow me to return the favour. All you need to do is call me.'' There was a phone number written on the paper, which I had accepted without thinking. ''Um I…'' Before I could form a thought, Gary spoke again. ''Your name?'' startled by the slightly forceful tone I replied with a rush, ''Oh! My names Alex.'' *** But what to do with this number? The party had finished and I was walking home aimlessly as I looked down at the piece of paper I had just received. All I did was rub his back for a moment. What am I going to do with his phone number…? Well, at least I ought to keep it safe in my pocket. The next moment, something struck me on the top of my head. Huh? I looked up, seeing the bright sky had been covered by dark rain clouds at some point and I hadn't even noticed. The raindrops falling from the sky came quicker and quicker. I dashed under the eaves of a nearby store. The store that I had dashed into was by some trick of fate, a flower shop. I was surrounded by the fragrant perfume of the blooms. My eyes filled with the beautiful flowers I could see from outside the store and I murmured without thinking ''so beautiful.'' At that moment a man's soft voice reached my ears. ''Yet they cannot hold a candle to you.'' What? I turned around and saw Gary holding an umbrella out to me. ''I'm sorry. That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?'' Gary looks at me with a gentle smile. I cocked my head to the side as I eyed his perfect body. Then he smiled brightly. ''…Aren't you getting wet standing there?'' He smiled gently as he held the umbrella out to me. ''No… I'm fine as long as I stay under the eaves. I think that you're the only one who's getting wet.'' ''Oh, I'm fine.'' '' You know, if you listen hard enough, flowers as beautiful as these almost seem to speak to you, I heard them call and came here… and I've found something very beautiful indeed.'' He winks. Even as he spoke, his hand reached out to gently touch my cheek. Something beautiful? That smile seemed to suck me in and for a moment I felt my heart skip a beat… and then a line of cars raced behind him and one of them splashed puddle of mud. Shit, he's going to get covered… just as I thought those words, I dashed forward trying to protect Gary from the back splash. And then the mud struck my clothes with a great splatter. No, my clothes… ''Ah..'' Gary gasped. As soon as he noticed what had happened, Gary propelled me towards the flower shop and looked at me over in concern. ''Are you alright?'' ''i… yes.'' That was all I said, but I was clearly not all right… then the car that had splattered me with mud stopped a little way ahead and Mark stepped out of it. ''Please forgive me.. Were you struck?'' as he spoke his eyes fell onto Gary next to me. ''were you on your way back from the party?'' ''Yes.'' Just then a new voice snapped into the conversation. ''what are you doing?'' now what? I turned into the direction of that voice. Then I saw Mark's dad step out of the car. ''This girl was struck by mud because of my reckless driving…'' Mark said. ''Mud?'' He stared at me boldly. Then he noticed Gary beside me. ''…Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Mark you take care of this.'' After he spoke he turned his back to us and hurried over to his car. Huh? What the hell was that, he didn't even apologise. ''Err.. accept our apologies'' He takes out his wallet and hands me £50.00 ''Buy some knew clothes, my way of saying sorry.'' ''Come on let's go!'' Mark puts his wallet back into his pocket. Then I watched as he went back to their car. I heard a snickering laugh behind me. '' He just never changes.'' I saw Gary smiling as I turned to look at him. ''First you take this.'' As he spoke, He smoothly held out a tissue. I hesitated slightly before I took the tissue. ''Thank you.'' I lightly patted at the mud with the tissue as he spoke in his calm northern voice. ''I am sorry though, it's my fault your clothes are ruined…'' ''no it's not.. It wasn't you fault. Please don't worry about it.'' Gary seemed startled by my smile and stared openly at my face. The serious expression set my heart racing at once. ''Please take the umbrella, so I know your dry.'' I smiled and took it from him. ''Thanks Gary, I think you should come under too.'' Gary shook his head and smiled ''I told you I'm fine, come back to my house, and I'll get you all cleaned up.'' We arrive at Gary's parents' house; the warmness of the house hits me at once. ''Is it okay if we change in the same room? We're getting work done in the other rooms.'' He smiles warmly. ''And I promise I won't look, as long as you don't'' He laughs. ''Okay.'' I reply with a smile. Gary leads me upstairs and into a small box room. ''Here's some clothes.'' Gary hands me track suit bottoms and a large woolly jumper that he had taken from the drawer next to him. I take it from him and he turns away, giving me privacy as he begins to take off his shirt that had been soaked from the pouring rain. I couldn't help but look over as Gary took the top off and I feel my mouth dropping open with shock, his tanned skin and six pack were on show, his chest hair was perfectly lined down to the top of his skin tight jeans. He rubs his long fingers through his golden hair, brushing it away from his face and then pulls down his jeans. The water had gone through his jeans and onto his boxers making them slightly see through, I couldn't help but stare at his large package bulging from his boxers. The sight of his perfect body was so arousing, I bite my lip and then look away when I realize Gary had spotted me looking, he smirks. ''Well, aren't you going to change then?'' I gulp and then nod, Gary looks away and I take off the muddy clothes and then get changed into the clean ones. Gary gets changed into a tight navy hoodie and a grey pair of bottoms. ''Well… I'll be off…'' I say and quickly rush to my feet. ''hey, you don't have to be anywhere do you?'' He asks calmly. I shake my head and Gary grabs my hand and pulls me back onto the bed. ''Do you know that Rob really fancies you?'' He says with a smile. ''Yeah, he told me that…'' ''Are you interested?'' Gary slowly moves closer to me and stares at me with his piercing green eyes. ''Ummm…'' Is all I can get out because his eyes are so mesmerising that I'm lost for words. Gary's face is just inches away from mine, so close that I can feel his warm breath hit my face. I swallow hard when I feel Gary's tender lips touching mine ever so softly and his tongue rubbing over my lips, begging me to open my mouth, and as I do, I feel him lean onto me making me fall back onto the bed, and he begins kissing me tenderly. Just as things were getting serious, Robbie pops into my mind and I pull myself away from Gary. ''what's wrong?'' He asks with a slight smile. ''I can't do this…'' I pull myself from under Gary and Grab my muddy clothes from the floor and walk out the door. ''where are you going?'' He asks as he grabs my arm from behind. ''home.'' Is all I say as I pull away from his grip and walk down the stairs and out the door. ''You really shouldn't try it on with your best mates crush you know, or you'll lose him.'' I say '' you two aren't even going out together.'' ''Yeah, but he'll kill you if he found out that you tried it on with me, let alone kissed me.'' Gary doesn't reply, I turn away and walk home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the school day is over. But that doesn't mean all the tension between Gary and I will be forgotten. As I grab the needed books out of my locker and walk out the door, I feel a large hand grab mine, thinking it might be Robbie's I turn around quickly with a grin on my face but when I realize its Gary I instantly pull away from him and walk ahead. ''Alex, please, just let me speak.'' He begs as he catches up with me.

''Gary, stop it, Robbie will see that something is up, why won't you leave me alone?!''

''Why do you make such a big deal out of everything Alex, you're not even in a bloody relationship with him!'' He snaps and grabs my arm, pulling me back to a bench near the school.

''I'm going to miss my bus Gary, just leave me alone!'' I stand up and am about to walk away, when Gary pulls me back down again.

''Listen to me Alex.'' He puts his hands on my face so I'm looking at him, his brows are pulled tensely together. ''I have strong feeling for you, even before Robbie had!''

''Stop exaggerating things.'' I frown.

''Okay then, don't believe me.'' I look over to Gary, and he looks really hurt, I do feel for him but he can't change my mind by looking upset.

''I'm going now...'' I mumble, he doesn't answer, so I walk off.

**7pm.**

_**One new message: Robbie.**_

_**Alex! There's a Rave at Jason's house! You NEED to come :D xx **_

I'm just about to reply back when I remember Gary_… everything will be fine if the other boys are there won't it? And there will be a crowd of people. He wouldn't dare try anything after the talk today anyways… would he?_

**I have no lift though... **I text back.

**Don't worry, I'll get you a lift down **

10 or so minutes later, I hear a beep from a car outside the house, I apply the last of my makeup, my favourite red lipstick and head out the door.

Its pitch Dark outside and I can just make out the shape of the car. Maybe it's Howard?

As I open the door I get an outstanding smell of colon surrounding me. ''Gary….'' I gasp when I see him.

''Rob asked me to collect you.'' He says in a deep serious tone. I nod and get in. Throughout the journey, Gary was painfully shy, he didn't speak a word. As the car stops and Gary opens the door to get out, I grab his hand and he looks back at me.

''We're okay aren't we Gaz, we're still friends right?'' Gary viscously pulls his hand from my grip and nods.

''Yeah. Whatever.'' He mumbles and gets out. I frown slightly. _Really hope his mood changes throughout the night… _

Robbie meets me at the entrance of Jason's house and slips his hand in mine; I look down at our interlocked hands and smile. "Thanks for inviting me Rob, I needed a night out."

"No worries Alex, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't here anyways." He grins.

I laugh nervously and slap him playfully on the back. "Very funny Rob."

"I mean it Alex." He replies.

Robbie leads me to the boys, who are by the table of drinks, my eyes meet Gary's and I quickly look away and warm up to Robbie. For the next couple of minutes, all I could think of was how mannerly and pleasant Gary was the other day. _Maybe if I get him alone and talk to him calmly everything will be alright, so there's no agro between us?_ I agree with what I just thought, and decide that when Rob is getting me a drink, I can pull Gary to one side and have a quick word with him.

"Mark, you couldn't do me a favour could you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, anything for you love." He smiles warmly and puts down his Jack Daniels and coke.

"Could you ask Rob to get me a drink and keep him talking for a while, while I just have a quick talk with Gary?"

"Why can't you just talk to Gaz now babe?"

"Well because Gary is in a mood with me after I had a little argument with him earlier about something, and I thought I could clear the air with him here and if I got him alone it'll be much easier to explain myself to him."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so, of course I'll keep him busy, go and do your thing babe." Mark winks. _Ha-ha, how much has he drunk?! _

As Mark keeps Robbie busy, I bring Gary to the sofa in the living room and sit him down, and close the door to block out the deafening music on the other side. I then sit next to him and look at him in the eyes. "Gary, I'm sorry about turning you down the other night, but you got to believe me when I say that I'm doing this for the sake of you and Rob's friendship. I have a strong feeling that me and Rob... We are going somewhere and I'm flattered that you say you've liked me for so long etc., but you don't have to go after me, there is a load of girls out there who would be lucky to have you, you're a gorgeous guy, go and chat up Millie, you must like her? She would so go out with you!"

Gary shakes his head and looks up from his drink that he was staring at until now and looks at me, he then grabs my hand and moves closer. "I don't want Millie, or any other girl you try and set me up with, I just want you."

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen Gary." I say sternly and get up to my feet.

"Why not." He moans.

"I've already told you Gary. Please don't make this any harder than it already is..."

"It doesn't have to be if you just admit your true feelings to me."

"What? How much have you drunk, we've only been here five minutes!" I grab his cup and look into it.

"I mean what I say Alex." Gary says as he gets up and takes his drink from me and places it on the table. "Why won't you believe me?"

"You know what. I'll wait till you've sobered up before I talk to you Okay, because your speaking gibberish to me." I then turn my back to Gary and open the door and walk out to Mark and Robbie.

"And the weirdest thing is that I can touch my nose with my tongue! Oh Alex, your back!" Mark beams.

"Yeah, just needed to powder my nose..." I lie and grab the drink Robbie had prepared me from his hands. "So, where's the main man himself?" I ask Robbie and look around for Jason.

"He's over there with Kaylee." He says, pointing over at the pair practically eating each other's faces.

"Ooh… I didn't know they were-"

"They weren't… They are now." Robbie laughs, and I laugh along.

"And Howard..?"

"With Katie..."

"Oohh... Everyone's is getting set up tonight" I giggle. "I'm guessing Georgina is with one of the boys then."

"Yeah Mark."

"Oh." I smile. "I always thought they would be cute together."

Robbie smiles and kisses me one the lips and then pulls away and smiles. "Why'd you stop there?" I smirk and kiss him passionately back, and then Gary catches my eye, sitting alone in the living room where I left him, sipping on his drink. "We should set Gary up with someone." I say determined to do so, and I pull away from the kiss.

"What about Millie?" Robbie asks.

"Mm, I don't think Gary's interested to be honest..."

"Candice?"

"Isn't she with Liam?"

"Oh yeah…"

I look around the room and spot Sharon. "Sharon!" I shout and she walks over.

"What do you think of Gary?"

"Ooh, he's well fit." She giggles and looks over at him.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Robbie asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"Do you think he's interested?" she asks

"Yeeaahhh!" I say and smile. "Of course he is!"

Sharon smiles and bites her lip. "Okay." She beams. "I'll do it!"

"Yay!" I smile and watch as Sharon walks over to Gary.

"Ooh, your quiet a match maker aren't you?" Robbie smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Guess I am!" I reply with a smile.


End file.
